parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerry Flowertop
Gerry Flowertop also known as Kai'sh'an Nimar'tac is the main Protagonist of the Light And Darkness trilogy and Mangas and a major player of the Light And Darkness War He is loved by all people (Men, Women and Children) and animals because of his handsomeness, kindness, politeness and benevolence. Despite that, he is not a human, he is a Tolarian (Human-being with blond hair, blue eyes and blue blood), a peaceful and benevolent human-like alien race also known as Proto-Tolearics who are immune to radiation, diseases, parasites, gas and poison. He was born in 25 B.C.G (Before the Coronation of Gerry) to pure blooded Tolarians in the Tolarian colony under the Heltic mountains (Based on the alps) somewhere in Lüdenreich (Based upon Germany, Austria, Switzerland, the Warhammer empire, Alsace, Liechtenstein and the Holy roman empire) in the world of Èowyn, until his mother has taken him to Harlington (Based upon England) in one of the Uilleann isles called Gwaindwr and delivered her Newborn son to a house of a Wolf-man and a Female Human before she gets killed by the Orcs. His father left into Hiroshima to hide himself from the enemy as a sensei. When his foster father John Flowertop, a wolf-man, left to go to war in Yashim (Country based upon Israel) to fight the Orcs alongside the Yashim and Al-Rashidan imperial armies until he disappeared (First into Hiroshima) into the continent of Numendór (Based on North America). His main dream is to see the land called Hiroshima (Based upon Japan) in the far east of Mwriad (Based on Asia) but he he's to pass, the Al-Rashidan empire (Based upon Arabia, Syria, Algeria, Iran, Stan Countries, Azerbaijan, Turkey, lebanon Jordan, Xinjiang, Arabian nights, Araby and Iraq), Sowogoto, sail to Dharaja (Based upon India, Pakistan, Nepal, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh Jamyang (Based upon Tibet), Changan (Based upon China) and Hanjeol (Based Upon Korea) to get there. He was Chosen by the Gods of Èowyn to found a guild, a guild that would change the world and make peace between nations, his guild was called the Band of the Bear. In 4 B.C.G, he was turned Immortal along with the other heroes which are chosen by the gods to embark on the quest to make their wishes come true and to solve the problem on how to defeat the Dark Lord Naggaroth. His love interest is Emily Brending, a beautiful female human witch with blue eyes and brown hair and she was also chosen by the gods of Eowyn to save the world and lead the nations against the dark lord Naggaroth. On their way to Lüdenreich, Gerry secretly discovered a cave where the creature Fulop who was once an earth Human who was banished into the ancient years of Eowyn for using the ring of evil for thieving, murder and discover of secrets before the earth was being invaded by Luciferians. Angry that Gerry stole the ring, Fulop chases him but Gerry tells the Band of the Bear to run through the dwarves mines and an ancient and deserted Tolarian city where they befriend Zelonius the oldest and wisest machine in the multiverse and a gentle Bear Dragon Named Gerhadt (Based upon Kraid but without a third eye, without three belly buttons that shoot spikes and with blue eyes and five fingers in each hand and capable of stand on two or four legs) which escaped the Dark Elves' brutal enslavement and hunting to find a place where he is better treated. The Band of the Bear has arrived in the city of Reichburg which was under attack by the orcs, goblins and Gnolls, Gerry rushed into the city and repented every Orc, Goblin and Gnoll out of the city, the city people praise Gerry for his bravery and Gerhadt has been offered to stay in Reichburg where he will be treated like a part of a family. The Band of the Bear carry on by sailing east into the Al-Rashidan empire but they were followed by Fulop. When he and the Band of the Bear have finished going to Hiroshima to make his wish come true, they were teleported to the cold northern part of Numendór called Tukkkutok, where a colony of Augustian (Based on Romans) descendants from Dalenguard prospered and co-exist harmoniously with a tribe called the Nanuq (based upon the Inuits). The Band of Bear and Gerry follow the tracks of John, travelled south into the plains of Wachiwi, befriend the Wolf-man member of the Makawee tribe (Based on Great plains Native American tribes) called Matoskah (White Bear), the american soldier called Karen McDonald who escaped the enslavement and death of her people on earth by the Luciferians (Who invade earth for interrogation about where the Ring of evil was) and a human member of the Makawee tribe Wapasha (Red Bear) and they join the band of the Bear. They traveled into the Xoplitec empire (Known as Xoplico and based upon the Aztecs) with the herd of dinosaurs, they befriend a Xoplitec lizard-man warrior called Itzli, a Xoplitec human warrior called Tlacelel and a Culcultec (Based upon the Mayans) human warrior named Alom and they battled against the Cultists that threaten the Xoplitec empire and Cuculcan. Gerry felt that his foster Father is in Matari (Based on Australia), the band of the Bear sail away along with their new friend from Huancar (Based upon the Incan empire) named Auqui to find him. The Band of the Bear found that Gerry's father was alive and well and John tells them that traveled from far north to the south of the new world. When the Band of the Bear got back into Harlington with the teleportation of Zelonius, the people were oppressed by the brutal and tyrannical Norbert Barrington, Gerry fought against him and banished him into the dark lands. In 0 A.C.G, The old former king William crowned him as King and the old former queen Mary crowned Emily as Queen. King Gerry and Queen Emily have reorganised the Band of the Bear into the Great Alliance, created the round table of Alvechurch castle nations around Èowyn unite and fought against the dark lord Naggaroth the last of Luciferians. Gerry dropped the ring of Evil (After being cursed by the ring) into the fires of mount Grish causing Luciferians ceasing to exist and the earth going back to normal except Naggaroth who is now killable for Gerry. Victorious, the nations around the world Èowyn celebrate their victory and congratulate Gerry for saving not just the entire world but also Planet Earth from the eternal slavery of the Luciferians. The Earthlings peacefully cease to exist and appear back on earth after some of them including Karen being told by Gerry not to forget him. Relations Gerry has numerous Human, animal and robot friends Emily Brending Gerry has a romantic relationship with Emily Brending the witch and they fall in love with each other Snow White Gerry is good friends with Snow White because they are both the fairest and kind to animals Balto Balto is one of Gerry's best friends because they were both bullied (Gerry by Norbert and Balto by Steele) Simba Gerry is a great friend to Simba and they are both kings. Weapons and abilities Gerry is a skill master, he can arm himself with swords (Two handed, sword and shield and dual swords), guns (pistols, assault rifles, shotguns...), axes, pikes and like Emily, he can do powerful magic to stop evil. He has superhuman strength after teaching himself magic. He can jump higher, he has problem solving and he can find weaknesses on villains and how to stop them. Trivia * In the first film, Gerry bears great ressemblance to Ryo Asuka, the human form of Satan from the Devilman 1987 OVA * In the second, third and fourth films, Gerry bears great ressemblance to Keiichi Maebara from Higurashi No Naku Koro ni Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who can swim Category:Knights Category:Animal Lovers Category:Powerful characters Category:Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Great Alliance Category:Blondies Category:Kings Category:Good Characters Category:Medieval Category:Wise Characters Category:Orphans Category:Brave Charaters Category:Celts Category:Èowynians Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Leaders Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Light and Darkness Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archers Category:Friends of Balto Category:Kind Characters